


Days of White Rose

by 0neWhoWanders



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neWhoWanders/pseuds/0neWhoWanders
Summary: A collection of one-shots, two-shots (red-shots, blue-shots) and more all written for Whiterose week, or just for the Whiterose couple, whatever year it is.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 38
Kudos: 73





	1. The Princess and Her Knight

"Now presenting, Princess Ruby Rose!" Came the cry from the herald, as the short girl walked through the doors to the ballroom. At once, all eyes were on her. She gave them all a respectful curtsy, watching as they bowed to her. They bowed low, those knights and soldiers-at-arms, guarding their ball and feast all knelt with their swords drawn. It was the most respectful thing to do.

Princess Ruby was indeed the heir to the kingdom. She would be the ruling monarch in a year's time once she reached the age of eighteen after all.

She descended the staircase with regal grace. Not once tripping over her heels, nor the long flowing dress which she wore. Her head was held up high and a hand was delicately placed on the railing. But to those who knew her well, she was nervous. More than nervous. She hated these parties and everything about them. She hated the shoes and the dresses and he stuck up atmosphere that surrounded the nobility and foreign royalty. But it had been her life. Ever since she was old enough to speak and walk on her own.

And it wasn't like she had a mother to teach her the role. No, the late Queen, her mother had died when she was still quite young. But her father, the Lord Regent, and her bastard elder sister, had kindly helped her fulfill what duties they could and teach her how to do what they could not. Ruby's eyes were focused on her sister Yang in the crowd. She was the only of the soldiers-at-arms bowing with their eyes on her, instead of the floor. With every step, Ruby saw Yang nod. Counting the little victories that Ruby made in the simple but oh-so important job of walking down a flight of stairs.

As she reached the bottom, she saw an armoured hand held out to her. With a smile, she grasped it tightly and allowed her knight to bring her down the last few steps, safe and secure in her persona; guard's hold.

Ruby nodded to her knight. Her only knight which she allowed full access to her and her room, at all times of the day or night. The one knight she trusted above all others, and not just because it was the one female knight assigned to her.

"Thank you," Ruby whispered to her knight.

With a careful bowed head, the woman responded with a serious, "You are most welcome, your highness."

"Please, enjoy your night. I know your family is here as well. I don't want to take up your time when it should be spent with family. Don't worry, I have plenty of others to guard me tonight."

Her knight nodded slowly, looking at her with concerned blue eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I am. Please, enjoy your time tonight. We can talk and laugh about everything tonight once this is all over. But maybe later, introduce me to your family? I really want to meet your sister. You talk so much about her, I feel like I already know her without actually knowing her, you know?"

Her knight let out a quiet laugh, "I do. As you wish, your highness. I shall introduce you two as soon as this party begins to thin."

"Take care Winter."

With a final nod of confirmation from the princess, the two parted ways. Ruby to the throngs of guests. Her knight to her family and to her own talking amongst the crowds.

The party continued through the evening. Hors d'oeuvres were served, of which the young princess was unable to take a single bite, despite her growing hunger. Musicians played, allowing for many to dance. Ruby was unfortunate enough to be the center of attention, pulled this way and that by perspective suitors. She was the princess after all. Her dance card was always filled.

By foreign princes, the second sons hoping to become powerful and the king, not knowing that her eventual husband would be no more than the queen consort. There were nobles, high ranking and low alike, all vying to tie their family to royalty. There were wealthy suitors and once wealthy suitors alike. All wished to dance with her. To whisper sweet nothings in her ear, to bring her to blush and to gain her favour.

She hated them all equally.

As soon as one song ended and another began, she was once more dragged off with another dignitary. Some son of a local lord. As the music started to play, she felt a hand placed in hers and one resting much too low on her hip.

"You are quite ravishing, princess," came his snooty first comment.

Ruby rolled her eyes. It was so much easier for men. No dresses, or makeup required. They could do what they wished, to dance or not at their own volition. They could make what comments they wished to, be they disgusting or otherwise. And she had to take them all.

"Thank you, sir," she responded quietly. There was little else to say. With the one hand which should have been on his shoulder, she raised his own to its proper place on her hip.

He smirked as they started to dance.

"It has been quite the busy night for you hasn't it. So many suitors, all in preparation for me." He lowered his hand once more.

"I did have many suitors this night before you. Just as I will likely have many more after," Ruby replied in the manner Yang had taught her. The closest way to say she was uninterested without pouring a drink into his face. Not that she had a drink at hand. She did raise his.

"You do have to admit that I am the best looking here." He quirked an eyebrow.

"There are many fine gentlemen here tonight," Ruby truly hated this part of the dance. The quiet words. Why could her suitors not take the hint. "But if I must say, that man over there may be more of my taste."

She nodded towards someone with short white hair, whose back was to them. As Ruby and her partner spun, changing spots, Ruby watched as his eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

"He's short and thin. Most likely shorter than you. He would be unfit for a beautiful girl such as yourself. You deserve someone tall. Someone strong. Someone-"

"Like you?"

"Exactly," he stared into her eyes, lowering his hand further from her hip, squeezing lightly.

The feeling repulsed her. Eyes wide, Ruby tried to squirm away from the touchy future lord, only to be held tighter. They spun around, continuing with the dance as to not bring suspicion upon them. Ruby wished she could step on his foot, to scream or shout or do much of anything. Something like what Yang would do. She knew Yang would not stand for this. She would have knocked him unconscious with a single blow by now. But she was stuck, locked in place by social convention and her status as future monarch. She had to act perfectly. To be the princess that was above senseless violence that plagued her elder sister.

And still she struggled from his grasp.

"I believe the song is done," came a voice from behind. Deep, but higher pitched than many other men she had danced with that night.

"I think not. That was only the first verse. There are multiple." The lord's son replied with anger at being interrupted.

"And yet still, your song is done."

"How dare you. You wish to only interrupt my time with the princess. Wait your turn or we will cross swords."

"Then I will take that duel," the response from Ruby's saviour was music to her ears. "Bring your sword outside now and we shall duel in the courtyard. The winner may have a dance with the princess, and the loser shall be shamed and leave this ball."

The lord's son let go of the princess, squaring off against the much shorter threat. "I accept."

With that, he stomped off, leaving Ruby alone with her saviour. "I'd like to thank you-"

As Ruby turned, she gasped. It was the one she had pointed out to her partner during the song. White hair, perfect blue eyes, a gentle scar across one of them. Her saviour's eyes were serious for an instant, before softening under Ruby's own gaze. Then a small smile tugged on her lips.

"If you would kindly ask your guards to bar him from re-entering, I think we both would be thankful for that." Her saviour's voice was a lot higher now, lacking the deepness with which she spoke to her assailant with.

Ruby giggled, complying with her saviour by asking the first soldier-at-arms she passed. Her saviour held Ruby's hand, bowing low before placing a delicate kiss on it. Her saviour's hair was short and pure white. So similar to her knight and confidante.

"May I have this dance?" Ruby asked, knowing it was the proper response to give.

"It looks like you could use a break. It didn't look like you were enjoying your time very much." The reply shocked her. It was the truth, but she had doubted anyone had noticed her dislike. "Would you care to sit with me instead? I have some food at my table that I would be honoured to share with you."

Ruby smiled, taking her hand. "I would be delighted."

Finally sitting down after so long on her feat was a heaven-send. More so was the food that her saviour had so graciously given her. She was starving. But still, she forced herself to act ladylike. Like the princess she was, taking small bites of the delicious cuisine, even while wishing for this whole charade to end so she could stuff herself and go to bed with a full stomach.

"I should thank you, but I fear I don't yet know your name."

"Weiss," came the curt response.

"I must apologize then. I had assumed you were male when your back was turned. Your short hair and lack of dress and…" Ruby stalled, unsure how else to continue without insult.

"My less than feminine body?" Weiss chuckled, filling in the obvious blanks. "I do like to think that I have proper curves when wearing the right clothing, but I prefer suits to dresses. And my sister warned me about the risks of long hair in combat. Easy to pull on."

"Are you a soldier then?"

"A squire actually. I'm training to one day be a knight. My hope is to one day be tasked with guarding the princess. If it's not too bold of me to say."

Ruby blushed and smiled. "Well, you have already saved me once. I believe I could put in a good word and see you promoted to-"

"No." Weiss cut her off, grasping her forearm lightly.

"No? But it would allow you to achieve your wish, wouldn't it?"

"But it would not be me achieving my wish. It would be nepotism, or currying favours. I don't want to look back and ever feel like I am only where I am because of others. I want to prove that I am good enough to be a knight. To be worthy and strong enough to be allowed as your guard. Not because of a chance encounter. How would you feel if your wish were achieved without any hard wok on your own? What is your goal in life?"

"To keep my kingdom safe so no one would die in the same manner as my mother," Ruby said simply.

"Okay, maybe not your wish. Did you know that you're too selfless and caring?" Weiss chimed, leaving Ruby to giggle.

"My sister always told me that I should be selfish for once in my life."

"Well, I think I agree with her there. You're the princess and yet you still try to keep others from losing face. And you asked me to dance when it was quite obvious that you had no desire to."

"Well, you would be the first to realize that."

Now it was Weiss's turn to giggle. Ruby never thought she could love the sound of something so much.

"Well, it takes a girl to know the plights of another girl. I noticed you were unhappy with this whole ball by the second step down the stairs."

"If only everyone were so observant. But does that mean I had your notice since the beginning?"

"How could anyone not notice you?"

Ruby descended into a scarlet blush. Her own silver eyes flicked down from Weiss's own vibrant blue to her smiling lips, then back up in an instant. Weiss looked so soft, so caring. And she would be remiss to note that she looked heavenly in her suit. Almost pure white, only patterned by the very stitching of the fabric. It was luxurious and carefully tailored to fit her, and as she continued to notice more about it, she realized how much it accentuated what little femininity her body possessed, while still maintaining her strong and disciplined form. Weiss looked perfect. Ruby could not imagine her in a dress, as much as she tried. Even with her soft features, from carefully shaped eyebrows, to the gentle slope of her chin to even the curve of her ears. There was no mistaking that Weiss was a girl and an incredibly beautiful one at that. Even the scar over her eye seemed to accentuate her beauty rather than detract from it.

Ruby's heart skipped a beat.

As she opened her mouth, preparing to say something undoubtedly stupid, she was interrupted from behind.

"Ah! There you are princess." Ruby spun around to see Winter smiling at her. "And it seems like you have met my younger sister."

"I knew there was a similarity between you two," Ruby exclaimed.

"Yes, Weiss is actually the one bit of family I truly wanted you to meet. I thought that you would get along quite well. You're both kind-hearted after all. And dressed quite lovely tonight."

"Weiss is so handsome." Ruby nodded, looking over to the girl. "Eep!" She squeaked out, a hand over her mouth as she once more blushed profusely. She had not meant to say that out loud. Ruby looked away, choosing to stare out into the dance floor instead of at the girl sitting next to her. If she had, she would have noticed an equally bright blush on Weiss's face.

Winter laughed. "I will leave you two be this evening. You did command me to enjoy my free time, princess. But, I do warn you that you still have a dance card to fulfill with other nobles and suitors."

Winter paused, "that is, unless you have someone you wish to dance with instead. Nobody can take the princess away from a chosen partner, after all."

With a wink at her sister, she left.

"Would you care to dance?" Ruby whispered; her shyness obvious to all.

"Are you sure, you don't look like you enjoyed it very much." Weiss's brow furrowed with concern, only then realizing she was still holding onto Ruby's forearm. She slowly let go, only to have her hand caught between Ruby's.

"I disliked the game suitors play. How they pretend to flatter me, while only noticing my appearance, and then brag about themselves."

"Well, your appearance is truly flattering," Weiss jested.

"But maybe if I have the right dance partner?" Ruby looked up into Weiss's eyes. They were so kind. And so blue. Ruby could feel herself lost in that gaze.

"I would be honoured."

The two stood and walked hand in hand to the dance floor with a shared smile. The night and ball continued, just like any other. The music played, a lords and ladies and dignitaries from foreign realms discussed what meaningless things there was to be discussed. Food was served, as was drink, and all partook in it. But Weiss and Ruby just danced.

Hand in hand, spinning around the dance floor with gentle smiles and eyes only for each other. And too soon, the night was over. Many left in horse drawn carriages, while others made their way to the guest rooms of the palace. The musicians began to pack up their instruments, save for a single violinist who chose to continue his practice. And still Weiss and Ruby danced to that sole violin.

"Your highness?" A voice called out, pulling the princess from her stupor. "The night it over. And the Schnee squire is required to return home with her lord."

"Ah, yes. Thank you," Ruby said to the man, a servant. She looked over to her dance partner. "Will I see you again?"

"Hopefully soon. I did say I wish to become a knight in your employ. And… I enjoyed my time with you. I would be remiss to say I didn't wish to do something like this again in the future."

The two stepped away from each other, letting the distance pull their hands apart.

"Then I will pray that you become a knight quickly. If only so I can see you again."

Weiss smiled one last beautiful, soul-shatteringly perfect smile as the princess Ruby. "With you as my goal, I can't do anything but."


	2. Beacon

Weekends at Beacon were often a fairly boring time. Unless there were exams to study for of course. But all the first years had caught an incredible break when not a single professor had given any of them assignments, let alone homework to complete over that weekend. It allowed everyone the time to do what huntsmen and huntresses in training did best. Actually, it was what all teenagers did best.

Laze around and only get up for food.

Yes, that was what the vast majority of students were spending their weekend doing. It wasn't like they were all lazy. No, it was just so rare to have free time like this. And their entire lives revolved around exercise and training and studying. A break, even for a day was greatly needed.

Ruby Rose was lounging around the Team RWBY dorm, book in hand. It was the second book that Blake had recommended for her and would be the book for the duo's second ever bi-weekly book club. That is, every other week. Blake herself was in her own bed reading the book as well, but while Ruby was nearly halfway through, Blake had only just started. She needed to allow the younger girl a head start so that they would finish at around the same time. Though both of them were sure that by the end of the day, Blake would have surpassed Ruby.

While Blake was sitting down cross-legged in her own bed, leaning over the pages of her book, Ruby was laying back on a pillow, one leg over the other, carefully balancing her book with her calf. What was strange, was that she was lying in Weiss's bed and resting on Weiss's pillow.

What was stranger, was that Weiss had suggested it.

Now, while the vast majority of first years were spending the day with rest and relaxation, very much like Ruby and Blake were, the two other members of their team had a hectic day ahead of them. Really, it was Weiss who had a hectic day ahead of her, while Yang was there to cause the mayhem.

Yang and Weiss were glad that Ruby had suggested the week before to have pair hangouts, where they would spend a day rotating with each other so they could all hang out and get to know one another on a much deeper level than if they were all there. That first week was the sister's night out, with Weiss and Blake spending their time in the dorm room. This week was Ruby and Blake in the dorms, for their newly started book club, which they both enjoyed more than they cared to admit, while Weiss and Yang were out. And the next week would be partner hangouts.

That was an issue.

Because Yang knew something about Ruby's partner that Ruby did not. And there was no way in hell that Yang was not going to milk that for everything it was worth.

"C'mon Weissy-Weiss!" Yang bellowed with a smile, hands on her hips as she sat on her motorcycle, bumblebee. "Time's a-Weiss-ting."

"I'm not getting on your bike," Weiss deadpanned, not even acknowledging the pun.

"Yes you are!"

"No. No way."

"Weissy, stop being an ice queen for one moment. You know the rules of today. You do what I say and-"

"Yes! I know! Sheesh. Okay, fine. Just… please drive the speed limit?" Weiss all but begged.

Yang laughed, "no can do! Now hop on."

Weiss scowled, but did exactly as the blonde said, straddling the bike and wrapping her arms around Yang's waist for support. She was glad however, when Yang offered her a helmet.

"Safety first. And please hold on tight! But not too tight. Don't want to get any ideas about where your heart lies."

"Just shut up and drive."

With another round of cackles, the two sped off at breakneck speeds. Out of Beacon and onto the singular road towards the city of Vale.

As much as Weiss hated to admit it, riding on Yang's motorcycle, seeing the trees and fields of wheat fly by in a blur of motion was exhilarating. She would almost go so far as to call it fun. Though, there may have been a greater reason as to why her heart was pounding so rapidly at the blurred sights and it had little to do with the speed, nor the woman she was hanging onto for dear life.

Finally, the sights of larger buildings came into view as they reached the city of Vale. Not only did that mean they were nearing their destination, but that Yang had to slow down and be wary of other cars.

"Ah, the truest joy of the day," Weiss said wistfully from under her helmet, "traffic."

After a half dozen red lights and not a single green, they stopped. Yang kicked down the kickstand and hopped off her bike, pulling off her helmet and giving her hair a gentle swish to ensure it remained as pristine as ever.

Weiss would not dare admit that she was jealous of Yang's golden locks.

"So, what'cha thinking about?" Yang asked with a leering smile.

"Nothing that concerns you," Weiss shot off, with a harrumph.

"Should I add no lying or sidestepping my questions to the list of rules for the day?"

"I was just thinking about how it was more pleasant than expected to ride on your… bumblebee." Weiss acquiesced. To be fair, Yang had not yet stated that no lying or sidestepping questions were rules for the day.

"You're totally lying, but I'll take it!"

Weiss cursed Yang's incredible eye for her tells.

"Whatever, what are we doing first?"

"Mani-pedis!" Yang squealed out, pumping a fist in cheer.

"That's… not so bad." Weiss raised her eyebrows, "I was expecting a lot worse, actually."

"Really Weissy? How could you doubt me so?" Yang mock-pouted.

It was nowhere near as cute as Ruby's.

The two went inside the salon. It was a nice little boutique, though nowhere near as high class as Weiss was used to. But for a day out, all expenses paid and chosen by the one Xiao Long, it was a lot better than she was expecting.

"Ah! Miss Xiao Long! A pleasure, a pleasure. So happy to see you." Came the voice of a woman with long, straight hair, clutching her hands together in a much too big smile.

"Yup! Great to see you too. I'm going to have the usual, if you don't mind. But my good pal here is going to have the special we discussed by scroll."

Yang pulled Weiss into a less than reassuring side hug.

"Yes, yes. I remember. I do remember." The woman's attention then turned to Weiss, "would you like to start with your hands or feet first?"

"She'll be going with feet. Much more relaxing that way." Yang replied for Weiss.

Weiss shrugged then nodded. It was Yang's choice after all.

The event started with a gentle foot massage which Weiss could only describe as heavenly. Yang sat beside her, getting very much the same treatment. It was followed by a quick rinse in warm water mixed with rose smelling oils, then a scrub.

"Yang?"

"Hmm?" Was all Yang could respond with.

"This was a lot nicer than I expected. Thank you so much for this."

"Mhm. Anything for a friend. And don't worry, the day's just getting started." Yang mumbled, as the manicurist moved to massage her ankles. "Feel free to nod off, I know I will."

Weiss couldn't help but to agree. It was beyond lovely. There was no harm in taking a little nap. She was with Yang. If Yang trusted these strangers with her sleeping self, then Weiss should too. And it was just so relaxing. So soothing. The way their fingers and palms worked on her feet, removing knots and tightness she had not even realized were there.

It was heavenly.

Just so heavenly….

And then she woke up.

Looking around, she realized she was in the same spot she had fallen asleep in, with Yang beside her reading a fashion magazine. She stretched out her arms, enjoying the tingles of her spin loosening and cracking from sitting in one position for so long. She let out a quiet yawn before she had her blonde-haired friend's attention.

"Oh, hey. Good morning there. How was your time?"

"Lovely. Truly lovely."

"Like what I got?" Yang showed her, her nails. They were a golden yellow, matching her hair with a golden sheen. On each of them were a painting of a small red dragon, tailed curled in and almost ready to pounce. It was classic Yang, though the base colour always changed with each trip to the salon.

She hummed and looked at Yang's toes, seeing very much the same thing, only this time with a ruby red base and yellow dragon.

"Looks nice," Weiss approved.

"Check out your own," Yang said, her smile growing wicked.

It was only then did Weiss realize something felt… off.

She looked at her fingernails. They had once been clipped short, allowing for very little excess nail. She preferred it that way. Better for holding a weapon with after all. But now.

Now they were long. Much too long. Jutting out from each finger tip by almost two inches, they were each a different shade of an ungodly mucus green. Each nail had a different animal on it as well. And not a cool or cute one. But a skunk, raccoon, platypus, pigeon and a full assortment of other beasts.

As bad as her hands were, her toenails were worse. Similarly multicoloured, they each were a different colour of the rainbow. Thankfully, they weren't any longer, but the nail polish had made her nails look cracked and unseemly. The artwork looked faded and dull, as if she couldn't afford a new coat of polish.

Weiss groaned in annoyance as Yang hopped up cackling loudly.

"And you've got to keep it on all week!" Yang cheered. "Don't worry, already checked with Rubes and Goodwitch. You don't need to do any fighting this week. I'm annoying, not evil."

Weiss scowled as she stood up on wobbly feet, "But oh, how annoying you are."

"And we've only just begun! Thank you! Come on Weiss, onto the second stop of the day, we're getting you some brand new clothes."

After the nail trick, Weiss was concerned what was going to happen next.

How right she was. They had been in the store for an hour and a half, and she was still being forced to try on clothes. Now Weiss liked clothes just as much as the next girl, but there was something very wrong about being forced to try on clothes that were purposely picked to look terrible on her and be either one size too small, or one size too big.

She wasn't yet sure which was one preferred.

Though having just looked in the mirror at the tiny crop top and short shorts she was wearing, her mind was starting to consider favouring the latter.

"Ice Queen! I want to see you rocking your stuff! Let's see what your momma gave you! Wooh!" Yang howled from outside the changeroom.

Weiss grumbled and clenched her fists as best she could before throwing open the curtain. Yang was lazing around on the bench, her pile of nice clothes beside her, ready to be purchased, while an even bigger pile of shoddy outfits that Weiss had yet to try on lay on her other side.

Yang guffawed. "That looks so terrible on you, I love it!"

"Yang, I look like a stripper." Weiss folded her arms over her chest.

"Hey, that's cruel to all the strippers out there. You look much worse than they do! If we pass by a strip club on our way to our next destination, you're going to need to apologize to each and every one of those girls."

At that point, Weiss was certain Yang was not bluffing.

"Fine, just give me the next outfit!"

Yang grinned wickedly. "You're going to looove this one. It might be our keeper."

She handed Weiss something and shoved her into the changeroom. With a sigh, Weiss began removing those extremely tight shorts and crop top, letting herself breath more freely. Then it was time to look at the hopefully final outfit. It was ugly. A baby blue and frilly nightmare of a dress, maybe fifty years out of date. How in the hell Yang had been able to find something so cruel and unusual was beyond her, but it made her look simultaneously like a toddler, and also someone more comfortable prowling the nights and standing on street corners. It was revolting, Beyond revolting. There was no way Weiss was going to wear something so horrid. So embarrassing, so…

"How. Do. I. Look." Weiss gritted out between clenched teeth.

"It's perfect," Yang squealed. "Let's go. Stay in that by the way. You can't take it off until we get back to the dorms. Don't worry, I'm paying for everything."

Like it was the money that Weiss cared about.

Walking through the streets was beyond embarrassing for Weiss. Having decided that their next location was fairly close to the store, Yang had decided that the two of them should walk instead of taking the bike. It meant walking back to pick it up when they were done, but it wasn't like Yang was wearing anything so horrid, unable to clench her fists for fear of breaking untenable and disgustingly long nails. Weiss could feel the blush on her face throughout the entire journey, as each head turned her way to wonder what she had done with her life to warrant such a disgusting wardrobe. Not that she could blame them. She was wondering the same thing as well.

As they reached the next spot, Weiss paled.

"No."

"Oh yes," Yang replied helpfully.

"No, please no. Anything but this. Th-this is cruel. Beyond cruel. Crueller than everything else so far. I-I'll do anything else, just please not this." Weiss took a trembling step back before feeling a strong hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon Weiss. You know what this is about. We can stop the day right here if you want. Or we can continue. Up to you. You know the rules of the day though. So what do you want to do? Finish the day? Or lose out on-"

"Enough! I get it. I despise you right now." Weiss stomped forward, throwing open the door to the hairdresser. "Let's get this crap over with."

An hour later, Weiss walked out with electric green hair.

The two walked back to Yang's bike in silence. As they arrived, Yang turned to her friend, looking sheepish, rubbing her elbow with her hand. "Weiss… I-"

"You went too far."

"I-I know. I'm really sorry."

"You went way too far," Weiss repeated. She looked up into Yang's eyes, tears filling her own. "I-I look like a complete disaster. I look horrible and gross. I can't believe I put up with all this. With you. I can't believe-"

"I can't believe you had the guts to do all of this," Yang chimed in, holding onto Weiss's shoulders carefully. Staring down at her sister's partner with calm, reassuring eyes that held growing traces of respect. "You did everything I asked of you today. And don't worry, it's over. There wasn't a single thing you didn't do. I thought you would have broke after the nails, but no. You tried on each and every outfit I could find. And boy, did I look for the worst possible outfits. Did you know I had them ship in some of those clothes special? No, that's a story for another day. But more than clothes or nails, look at your hair! Your Schnee white hair is electric green of all things. I remember in our first year at Beacon, you didn't let anyone touch your hair -not that I could blame you- let alone dye it a normal colour, let alone green."

"If you hold up your end of the bargain, it'll have all been worth it."

"And that's just it. You did all this admittedly horrible stuff. Because-"

"-Because of Ruby."

Yang nodded respectfully, "because you think my sister is worth it. So Weiss? I give you my blessing to ask out Ruby. I always knew that you cared about her, but as her older sister and stand-in mother, I had to be one hundred percent sure. Trust me when I say this, nobody could love her more than you do, after today."

Weiss's head dropped, leaving her to sniffle softly, hidden by her ugly hair. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I-I won't let you down."

She peered back up, "C-can I take off all this stuff when we get back?"

"Only if you ask Rubes out while still wearing it." Yang laughed, hopping onto her bike. "Don't worry, no matter what you wear, I'm sure Ruby will say yes. After all, she's worth the embarrassment"

"Yes she is."


	3. Secret Relationship

It was no small thing to say that Yang knew Ruby like the back of her own hand. For one, it had been Yang who had all but raised her little sister since she herself was five. She had taught the little redhead to ride a bike, to hold scissors as well as knives. Hell, Yang had taught Ruby how to read and write and some basic math. Let alone how to go to the bathroom by herself. Yang had been the one to tuck her in almost every single night and put band-aids on her bumps and bruises.

Suffice it to say, Yang had gone so far as to be the one to give Ruby 'The Talk'. Yes, as much as was loathe to admit it, Yang was Ruby's mother as much as she was her big sister. And nobody knew Ruby's ins and outs better than she did.

So when sweet, innocent, jumpy, clingy and happy-go-lucky little Ruby Rose started to become very much less so, it struck a cord with Yang immediately.

At first it was little things.

Ruby wouldn't run around their room after classes. She had always been so full of energy. Even when complaining about how tired she was in class; her feet would dance around under the table and fingers tap lightly on her thighs. And once classes let out, she would be all but flying back to their dorm room, or the library, or cafeteria, or any other dozen places they visited in their free time. But now she lazily walked back with the rest of them. Oftentimes even trailing behind Yang and Blake, as so far to be shoulder to shoulder with the slowest walker on the planet, Weiss.

Ruby wouldn't give out her hugs so freely anymore. Ruby had always been a touchy-feely sort of girl. She expressed her emotions with physical contact. Yang knew she was paying attention to their talks, if their knees were touching each other, or Ruby's hand was on her arm. Everyone knew when Ruby was tired, because her head would be resting on someone's shoulders. It hardly even mattered who. A random stranger seated next to her on a train? A-okay to become a momentary pillow for her. Ruby was lucky she was so cute to get away with everything.

It was how Yang knew that she and Weiss had gotten over their early tension and squabbles at the beginning of the year. Ruby had her hands on Weiss's shoulders, peering over her partner to look over Weiss's notes together. But her hugs had always been given out freely before. To anyone and everyone that looked like they could use it. Less so now. Of course, she hugged anyone who initiated them without a moment's hesitation, but she became slow to open up her arms to start one herself.

Ruby became quieter as well. She loved talking, regardless of how shy and socially awkward she was. She would talk to anybody. Adult, child, baby in a stroller, dog, cat, squirrel, anything. Yang had even caught Ruby teaching her small cactus plant about Crescent Rose, answering unheard questions that the cactus had asked of her. She would strike up conversations with anyone and it was often up to the other to decide whether or not to listen to the girl's ramblings or not. But that was happening less and less. Ruby's time at the cafeteria with their friends in JNPR was now less about talking about their day and plans for the weekend, but about eating. Well, it was always about eating with Ruby, but that eating had often been done between breaths and words.

Now lunches were a quieter affair. Still boisterous and noisy thanks to there being eight of them, but without the cute mutterings of Ruby. Ruby's attention was now more focused on her food. She sat beside her partner Weiss with a small smile, but not so loud as before.

Yes, Yang knew Ruby like the back of her hand and better than anybody else. So to see her acting very much unlike the Ruby Rose she knew, saddened, and scared her a great deal.

For all of two seconds.

Please. Yang knew Ruby Rose better than Ruby knew herself. Nothing could surprise Yang in the slightest. There was a connecting factor between every strange trait Ruby had gone through. And it was always a one, Weiss Schnee.

Ruby walked beside Weiss after classes. Ruby rarely gave out her hugs, or physically touched people anymore to show her attention. But to Weiss, her hugs and little touches were given out openly and freely. Ruby was quiet during lunches with her friends, but never so quiet as to disregard questions or comments from Weiss.

Yang knew Ruby Rose well. So when Blake, or Jaune, or Pyrrha, or Ren and Nora began picking up on her strange change in habits, Yang had all but scoffed off the change, telling them about her little girl growing up, or being in one of those moods.

Yang trusted Ruby and Ruby trusted Yang. If Ruby wasn't yet ready to tell any of them that she had been dating Weiss, then Yang would keep that secret for as long as the two required.

But did those two have to make it so blatantly obvious?

It had been three months since those two had started secretly dating. Yes, Yang was quite confident that she had noticed when they had started, give or take a few days. She loved her sister, she really did. She was also completely fine with Ruby dating whoever she wanted to, going as far as she wanted to in her relationship. It was her body after all, and Yang would beat the crap out of anyone who said that her little sister could or could not do something that she felt ready to do. It made Yang sad that her dear sister was growing up, but she wouldn't be defensive or outraged about it.

But couldn't she at least tell Weiss to stop giving her very noticeable hickeys all over her neck and collarbone? There were only so many times that Yang could tell their friends that Ruby was bruising from her intense sparring practices. She was pretty sure that Blake at least was starting to realize what was going on. Her with her smutty books and all that. But Yang just had to point out that Ruby had always been too much of a goody two-shoes to get involved in something so lecherous. Luckily, that had worked for the time being. But as each new day passed, that excuse was working just a little bit less.

Then there was Ruby's bed. It had always been a mess. Ruby was very much like Yang in that regard. It was easy to tell when they had slept last, because it would be in a state of disrepair. Blankets strewn around, often tangled up in knots. Pillowcases would somehow slip off from their pillows and somehow manage to wrap themselves around their feet or arms or waists. And yang did not even want to get started on the mattress casings. How they managed to untuck themselves and fold over them was beyond comprehension.

But Ruby's bed was neat and tidy. It had been for at least a few weeks. Pillowcases firmly on pillows and bedsheets tucked in nicely. Even the blankets were organized and folded in a pristine, almost noble fashion.

Weiss had fixed Ruby's bed. It was obvious.

Even more telling was the lack of any change or movement from Ruby's bed each and every night, which foretold how little use it had been getting. Ruby's bed, unlike Yang's own, was dangling on ropes. It creaked wildly during the night, as Ruby tossed and turned to get ore comfort. But now the nights were silent. Even when JNPR came over for their massive sleepovers, there was silence. Well, more silence since Yang was still snoring and spinning in her own bed. Yang had told everyone that it was became Ruby had been trying out new sleeping pills, but it was pretty obvious what was happening.

Because while Ruby's bed was clean and tidy each and every morning, Weiss's was not. Almost as if a one, Ruby Rose spent every single night curled up in Weiss's arms.

It was amazing to see. Ruby's wild and restless sleeps were still very much that, but there was more comfort in her sleeping form, as she moved less to get a better position on her mattress, but to move closer and closer to her girlfriend.

It was funny because Ruby still woke up early enough to make it to her own bed just before the alarms went off to pretend she had been there all night.

Yang was not buying it at all.

It was way too adorable.

It took four months before Blake and the rest of JNPR finally became suspicious enough in Ruby's behaviour to notice something was indeed off. Enough so that no matter what Yang said, they would not believe it. It was a shame, but Yang was out of answers. There was nothing more than she could do to help out her little sister in keeping her perfect and mostly secret relationship just that. But it had also been four long months of keeping said relationship secret from them all, especially Yang, so there was some unhelpful and unpleasant tension starting to form.

After four months of hiding it, Yang had no more answers to their questions. Ruby was spending a lot more time studying with Weiss. While her grades were improving, they were not improving enough to warrant the time spent studying. Ruby had begun sharing her cookies. They had always been something akin to prized possessions for her. A cookie handed out from Ruby was like having Weiss buy them a diamond necklace. Highly unlikely to happen, but possible only in the smallest of circumstances. Yet Ruby was giving her cookies away freely.

But only to Weiss. Who could only note that thanks to Ruby, her tastes in sweets were starting to change.

It took five months before any of them, Yang included, realized that while Ruby's attitude was changing, so too was Weiss's. Yang knew Ruby like she knew herself. Yang could not say the same for Ruby's less-than-secret girlfriend.

While Ruby had become quieter, almost pensive, Weiss had become the opposite. She talked more. Smiled more as well. She joined in on choosing movies for their Team RWBY movie nights and helped them all with their homework much more readily than she had done in the past. She was trying harder in combat class as well, performing new spinning moves at awkward angles that were eerily reminiscent of a certain young dolt of a partner. While Ruby had become less physical in her affections to others, Weiss had become more so. Especially more so with Ruby. And while there had once always been a scowl, or a quick sniping comment, now there were laughs and giggles and pleasant hums.

Ruby had become more serious.

Weiss had become more rambunctious.

Both were becoming more alike without even realizing they were doing so.

It was six months in, that Ruby and Weiss called a meeting between the two teams, sitting them all down in Team RWBY's room and faced them. They sat on Weiss's bed, close enough for their hips and knees to be touching, both with nervous gazes. An almost imperceptible flicker in Ruby's eye and an almost unnoticeable nod from Weiss was all the conversation the two needed to know where they stood and how to begin.

It had been incredible to see Ruby mature and become her own person. It had been beyond incredible to see Ruby in such a good mood. Yang loved her sister more than life itself and knowing that Weiss had been making her so happy was a good thing in her book.

"Guys, me and Weiss would like to tell you all something," Ruby began.

Yang hardly batted an eye at Weiss's lack of grammatical correction in her speech.

"Ruby and I are dating," Weiss concluded.

Yang turned to look at her partner and sister team, seeing a surprising lack of reaction.

"I think we all knew," Jaune said, stunning the white rose duo.

"How? When?" They stammered together, their hands interlocking without realizing.

"Ruby started acting differently six months ago. Everyone else only noticed two months ago. It took a bit longer to notice Weiss, but I knew you two were dating from the start," Yang said confidently.

Yang knew Ruby like the back of her hand.

She was still surprised by Ruby's reaction. Ruby let out a long, "aww!" while Weiss giggled into her hand.

"I thought we were being sneaky!"

"Pay up Ruby," Weiss smiled, holding out her hand.

As lien traded palms, Yang could only stare bewildered at the two.

With a sly grin, Ruby explained. "Yang, I know you better than the back of my hand. If there's one thing you like more than being in on a secret, it's finding out about one and helping me keep it. I just thought it would take you a bit longer to have found out."

The two sisters broke out into laughter.

Yes, Yang knew Ruby like the back of her hand. But so too did Ruby know Yang just as closely.


	4. Goddess AU

Of the many Gods and Goddesses which roam the earth, there was but one which does not partake in the godly tradition of choosing their closest followers and begetting sub-divine children. While many Gods and Goddesses have temples of marble, sandstone or brick constructed and dedicated to their worship, there is but one who does not allow for Her followers to construct palaces for Her worship. Of the many Gods and Goddesses who cast down divine punishment on those who taint their name or blaspheme, there is but one who allows those sinners chances of redemption.

Weiss was a lonely Goddess. Powerful and in command of many seemingly diverse things. She commanded the great snowstorms and showers of ice, but only the first snows of the season. She ruled the realm of luck and good fortune, but only those of people who worked hard and struggled to reach their goals. She was the Goddess of beauty, but only the inner beauty which does not change with age. Weiss was the Goddess of purity, innocence, and goodness. But she never once allowed anyone to call her as such.

In Weiss's eyes, there was only one Goddess of purity, innocence, and goodness. But She was no longer around.

For Weiss was a lonely Goddess. She had Her followers, many and far reaching were Her domains and Her powers. But She cared little for the offerings bestowed upon Her at the small sanctuaries She allowed to be constructed in Her name and visage.

Many a time, She was asked. By kings and queens and wealthy nobility if they could construct a palace for Her. A temple by which to show their devotion to Her, with gold and silver adorning the walls. Tended by the most beautiful in their lands, the purist souls. She always declined. And when one was built in Her stead, with a tall statue painting Her in all Her glory, she asked Her most dear of friends and family to rain down hellfire on it.

Yang, the Goddess of war and honour sent her legions against the kingdom.

Blake, the Goddess of the night cast the kingdom in Her shadow.

Nora, the Goddess of storms and lightning tore her way through the temple, lighting it aflame.

Qrow, the bringer of misfortune and ill luck, to wash away the king's great wealth and power.

Weiss's dear sister, Winter, the Goddess by which the season was named for, brought the kingdom to its knees.

The temple was destroyed and the statue of Her image in ruins. And on the rubble, a single red rose.

For the red rose was Weiss's prized flower. Though She wore only white, and Her followers dressed in pure white, it was red that She preferred over all. When her followers asked why She favoured red so, She would but sigh and look towards the heavens. To the stars and the realms of the dead where even Gods and Goddesses could not go.

Because living among the stars was a Goddess. A most ancient Goddess. One that has oft been forgotten, misrepresented by the many decades and centuries since Her decided demise. The Goddess Weiss loved more than life itself.

Ruby of the Rose was a dead Goddess, though still one praised and revered. After all, She was the Goddess of wealth. Of gems and gemstones and all the luxuries of this world. She commanded coins and coinage as well as the metals of the deep earth. She was the chosen Goddess for merchants and traders, young peasants hoping to become rich, and old nobles desperate to keep their prized horde.

The reason for Her death was all but forgotten by those humans who worshipped and praised Her. But Her death was not forgotten by Weiss.

Ruby of the Rose, who could only be described as the purest of the Gods. The most good of the Gods. She gave Her life, not to defeat a mighty foe, nor to protect Her one true love, but to release Her wealth to the world itself. For Ruby was not the Goddess of gems and gemstones, but the Goddess of wealth. No, She did not just rule over great fortunes of gold and silver, nor command the luxuries buried in the earth. For Her wealth, was all wealth. True wealth. The wealth that comes in family and security and peace and love and memory. She was the Goddess of many things too abstract for people to think of, but all come together in the true meaning of what it means to be wealthy. And little of it has to do with gold or gemstones.

Yes, Weiss did not have chosen followers or offspring of divine power, because there was only one ever to be truly chosen by Her. There was only one which reflected the true inner beauty for which She represented. The red rose was the final gift granted to Her by the one she loved most. For in death, Ruby could share her true wealth with the world. But Weiss was forced to lose Her own.

Weiss remained in this world, with the many Gods and Goddesses. Roaming by foot rather than soaring through the heavens. Because that was what Ruby loved to do. Weiss forgave the sinners and the blasphemers. Because that was what Ruby had done. But Weiss would never allow a temple or palace to be built in Her honour. Because there was but one palace Weiss would ever reside. It would be the palace in the stars, when the end of times brings the world of men to an end and all that remained on earth would be ground to dust.

Because in that end of times, Her Rose was waiting for Her. Up in the stars, Ruby was there, ready to shower Her with the love and affection She had when She was alive. Above all else, love was the real wealth that Ruby stood for.

But Weiss would wait.

Because that was what Ruby would have wanted. Weiss would refrain from the many aspects so captured by the Gods and Goddesses of the world, but never leave her earthly bounds to be with Her love. She would forgive because Ruby forgave. She would smile because Ruby smiled. And She would keep Her promise to bring the first snows of the season and good luck to those who worked for it. Because Ruby loved to watch Her. Ruby loved to play in Her first snows and to see the joy on the faces of those blessed with Her luck.

Because even without Ruby's presence, She would always feel Her love.

And Weiss was all the more wealthy for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually taking from some notes for a potential future RWBY fanfic. I didn't have much planned out aside from what everyone was a goddess in, so might as well use it for a one-shot!


	5. Forbidden Love

It was to nobody's surprise that Ruby Rose, second daughter to the village widower and minor noble lord ended up in the church as soon as she reached the age of sixteen. There had always been something very wrong with that girl. Always thinking, and running around with the boys. Play acting with swords, as if she were the knight of their childish fairy tales and not the captured princess, like the normal little girls.

Even when she was forced to play the captured princess, she oft exclaimed that just because she was captured, it did not mean she could not free herself and find another princess to rescue. And oh how she did not understand the pure wrongness she held in her heart for wanting to be the one to rescue the princess. Did she not understand what happened when the knight and princess were united in happily ever after?

Yes, when she finally reached adulthood, her father had forced her to join the church. If anything, it would keep her wicked, ungodly ways away from the good lord-fearing citizens of Patch. At the very least, it would allow her to keep her one wish and remain chaste, out of the arms of any man. Which was a shame. Ruby Rose was quite the beauty and her charm would only improve with time. Throughout her youth the Lord Xiao Long had been offered requests for her hand in marriage. But all were turned down by the girl. No man, regardless of station nor looks, could ever be good enough for her.

But there she was, at the age of sixteen and already forced into celibacy and years of quiet contemplation and prayer in the church. In time, she would become a nun. Perhaps even a matriarch of a nunnery. Ruby was always an ambitious one.

The nunnery itself was a large one. Like a castle of a duke or prince, with carefully chiseled stonework and tall, sloped roofs to keep off the snow come winter. The windows were all incredible stained glass, featuring Jesus upon the cross or Saint Mary. The convent had once been a monastery, but once a new one was constructed for the growing monkhood, it was offered to the women, who kindly accepted it. As such, it's name remained unchanged. It was Saint Ozma's Monastary.

Ruby found the building itself exciting and interesting, with so many new places to explore and new people to meet. But first she had to sit through a boring lecture. Or, should she say be brought on a boring tour through said building. The current matriarch of the convent was Sister Glynda Goodwitch. She had been a part of the church since she was thirteen, having pledged a holy vow to remain chaste until the rapture. Of which, she assured Ruby, would soon be upon them.

"A Frenchman sits on the Holy Sea and the church is directed from Avignon," she explained to a confused Ruby. "The Pope should be above the petty trifles that is politics. Not playing into the hands of French kings. Nor be ruled by them."

Ruby expected to hear nothing less. Sister Glynda was English, after all.

The convent was divided into three sections and a courtyard for farming. There was the small church, for all the daily prayers. There was the main hall, where all the women would sleep, eat, and bathe. And lastly, was the grand library, where the nuns would be tasked with recording letters, documenting histories and rewriting the many books of scripture.

By the time the two of them reached the great hall where the communal meals were held three times a day, every day, it was already time for the rest of the nuns to return from their daily duties and sit down for the evening meal and prayer.

Sister Glynda pushed Ruby along, holding onto the small of her back, until they reached the head of a long table. With a gentle tug, seating her at the matriarch's left side, Ruby scooted her chair in closer to the table, only to receive a harsh glare from the sister.

"Sister Glynda," called out the first of many nuns entering into the room, with a respectful head bow.

"Sister Pyrrha," was the matriarch's reply.

"Sister Glynda."

"Sister Robyn."

The welcomes continued for a while. Long enough for Ruby to lean back into her chair with disinterest. She was not sure if this was a common occurrence, or it was being done solely for her to learn everyone's names. Because Ruby could honestly say that she remembered none of them. They all looked fairly boring. Each with their hands clasped together, a respectful bow to the matriarch with only a quick glance at her. New novitiates were apparently not that uncommon at Saint Ozma's. So much so that the new girls only mattered once they were accepted here as sisters or had been here for a year, whichever came first.

Ruby guessed that unlike many who entered into the cloth, she was of the few forced to be here. There was no home or family waiting for her outside of the church. Unless she wanted to be married off to some lowborn princeling. Ruby had definitely broken any possibility of marrying a well-to-do man after her very loud and very public claim that she would lay with no man. No real possibilities for heirs if there was no laying involved in her relationships.

Not that Ruby cared too much. Yes, she would miss her elder sister dearly, but Yang was already engaged to a duke in Lombardy. There were only so many months left to spend time together. At least Yang was happy about the betrothal. Lord Sun of house Wukong. An apparently boisterous fellow who oft made Yang laugh. They would be happy together. Ruby was sure of it.

"Sister Glynda," the angelic voice tore Ruby from her reverie. The final girl had entered into the dining hall, not in the customary black and white, but a dress of pure white, matching her long hair, tied quite loosely in the back to keep out of her eyes.

Her vibrantly blue eyes.

"Lady Weiss," Sister Glynda responded, bowing her own head in respect.

With a scowl, Glynda forced Ruby's open mouth closed. "This is Lady Weiss. It is with her and her family's generous donations that our convent remains open and growing. While not a nun, one who takes solemn vows, as you will do in the future, she is still a sister. She has taken 'simple vows' as they are called, to bind herself to the church and to our Lord in heaven."

"Lady Weiss," Ruby whispered out, her own eyes still following Weiss's every movement as she made her way to sit at Glynda's right hand side.

"Novice Ruby Rose." Weiss's words sent a delightful shiver up the girl's spine. As did her ocean blue eyes holding focus on her own.

Ruby's own eyes darted to Lady Weiss's lips, then flickered back up to her eyes, now perked in silent joy.

"Oh Lord, thank you for blessing me with the sight of such a perfect creature," she whispered to herself, seeing Weiss's salacious smile.

Who knew Ruby was going to be so good at this whole 'nun' thing?

The meal began with a quick prayer, which Sister Glynda assured her that she would have it memorized by the end of the week from sheer repetition alone. The food was adequate, no more appetizing than what she was used to back home, though there was far less of it. Lady Weiss was given a portion of similar size to that of the matriarch, while the rest of them dined on their meager amounts, none unhappy or seemingly wanting for more.

Ruby stayed quiet, hoping her stomach would too.

"So Novice Ruby," Ruby jolted at hearing Weiss once again speak to her. "I heard that you are the daughter to nobility?"

"Second daughter. And a minor noble at that," Ruby explained, trying to feign nonchalance to keep her rapidly beating heart at bay and her eyes firmly on the convent's benefactor without a blush. "My father is the lord to the township of Patch. Taiyang of House Xiao Long."

Weiss hummed in understanding as she gracefully chewed her sliver of pork. "I have not heard of Patch, where might it be located?"

"It's a small town in Bohemia near Prague. Along the River Elbe."

"Ah. The Holy Roman Empire. That is very much like myself and my family line. We hail from Aachen, though we do have lands in and around Prague."

"Not too much like yourself, Lady Schnee," Sister Glynda dared to intrude. "You come from the highest of royalty after all."

"I don't understand?" Ruby said, frowning at Weiss. She was beautiful to be sure, a divine beauty that made her look royal, but she was still very much human.

More so when Weiss blushed. "My father is a close cousin, confident and advisor to King Henry VII. The Holy Roman Emperor."

"A worthy, choice for emperor, though it is shameful it had to come from the French Pope," Sister Glynda remarked, twirling her cutlery with a piece of sausage and gravy covered bread hanging from it.

"Indeed," Weiss said quickly. Much too quickly. "It is why I chose to take my simple vows and work alongside the church, rather than be married off to his son. My father was delighted to hear that his daughter was going to make inroads into the papacy, be it as far as a woman could go in such circles, that he allowed me some freedoms he would not otherwise grant. And of course, my elder sister is betrothed to the king of Spain and my younger brother to the duchess in Orleans, so my worth is less so."

"You have a lot of worth, Weiss," Ruby spat out before realizing what she had just said.

"Lady Weiss," Glynda corrected.

"Lady Weiss," Ruby acknowledged.

Weiss smiled delightfully at her, before once again the three returned to silence, picking away at the rest of their meal. The dinner was concluded with prayers, and a quick goodnight from the matriarch when Lady Weiss offered to show the young novice to her new chambers.

Ruby's room was smaller than her old one back in Patch, with a small hay covered slab of wood, wrapped in cotton spun cloth to keep out the sharp dried needles. There was a small table and chair, with a candle for nightly readings. A quill and some parchment made up the rest of her meager supplies. Clothes would be distributed to her the next morning.

"Thank you for showing me the way to my quarters, Lady Weiss," Ruby bowed her head at the noble.

"It delighted me when you called me Weiss. I very much preferred it when you did."

"Oh, should I? Keep calling you that?"

"When we are alone, just the two of us. I would hate for it to be seen that I am playing favourites, especially with a young novice. As pretty as she may be."

Ruby's heart thumped loudly in her chest. So loudly that she was scared Weiss had heard it.

"Th-thank you, La- Weiss. I am honoured by the compliment." She bowed her head once more, only for Weiss to hold onto her shoulder and keep her from bowing fully.

"Please, there is no need for that here," Weiss said with a light giggle. "I like to think that I am fairly good at reading people and I can tell that you aren't very much like the rest of the girls here at the convent. You aren't one for respecting standing or rank. Nor the rules of common decency in this modern society."

"How-I-er," Ruby wasn't quite sure how to respond, much less what to make of Weiss's words. Her mind was still too enraptured by the nearness of the white-haired noble and those mystifying blue eyes.

"You aren't one for faith in god nor his worship either. Don't worry, I won't tell the matriarch. Because neither am I."

"Wait, what? You're not?"

"No, I believe that we both may be here for similar reasons. If what the matriarch told me is correct, is it true that even long before joining the church, you made a solemn vow to your father and towards all other noblemen? That you would not take a man to bed, nor bear him his children? That you would not marry a man of any standing?"

"I-I did…" Ruby was queasy, squirming in Weiss's tightening hold.

"Please be calm Ruby. I understand your afflictions quite well," Weiss brushed a gentle finger up Ruby's cheek, twirling the tip of her hair gently in her fingers. "Because I share them too. I made my lord father the very same promise, before god and men."

Ruby let out a deep breath, her chest rising and falling, her body inching closer to Weiss's own without realizing it.

"Even having just met, I must say that I have been enraptured by you, novice Ruby."

"You're so beautiful," Ruby breathed out "I-ah, I mean-"

"-I know exactly what you mean." Weiss's voice was barely a whisper. While one hand remained steadfastly in the young novice's hair, the other moved to the small of her back. Ruby's own hands immediately found comfort on Weiss's small waist.

There were loud footsteps on the cobbled stone floor.

Ruby and Weiss threw each other apart, standing there silently as a sister in her black and white robes rounded the corner and wished the two a pleasant night before entering into her own chambers.

As soon as the hallway was once more silent, they turned to look at one another with small impish smiles.

"Like outside this building, relationships akin to that of Sapphos and her many followers are not taken lightly."

"It's not like they could send us to a convent or anything," Ruby joked lightly.

"But they can still have us hang. Or be beheaded," Weiss said seriously.

They stared at one another, mercury gazing into pale blue. Once more they found themselves silently in each other's arms.

"Is it foolish of me to say that I want to take that risk?" Ruby said with a scared little laugh.

"Is it foolish of me to think the same?" Weiss responded just as quietly. "If we do… anything, it must be with complete honesty and understanding. We talk to each other, even when, especially when we feel the other has wronged us. Because if we do this, it is no longer just our own life we control, but the other as well. For if they catch one of us, we shall be tortured into revealing the other. And… I cannot say for certain I won't reveal you if I am at the gallows."

"Nor I, you," Ruby said.

"But I still wish to try. There has never been one before that understood my preferences the way you do."

"We don't know each other, like at all." Ruby mentioned, "but there's just something about you that I'm drawn to. Be it destiny, or the will of some Catholic god… or maybe just your eyes. But I still wish to try as well."

The two did not kiss that first night. Not when there was much to think about. They were scared, and for good reason. They both knew that what was currently between them was nothing akin to love, rather a mutual physical attraction. Possibly lust. But to risk both life and limb over lust was not something two intelligent young women would care to do.

Yes, it would be quite some time before their feelings blossomed from the physical to the mental and even longer before it bloomed into an all-encompassing passion. But their love, in whatever form it may be, was starting to bud. In secret it would flower and in secret it would forever remain.


	6. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try my hand at a useless-lesbian Weiss story. I'm pretty pleased with the results.

The time between 5:30 and 6:30 am was Weiss's favourite time of any day. For one, she was fast asleep. It was that single hour between the long night of rest and starting a brand-new day. And each and every minute of that hour, whether she was awake to know about it or not, was always spent with her body curled around her single body pillow. It was a little longer than she was, about her partner Ruby's height, and always smelled faintly like roses and lilac laundry detergent. Very much like Ruby and Ruby's freshly laundered clothing.

Alright, it was because Weiss had explicitly gone out and purchased said pillow after discovering Ruby's dimensions, then spent the next while cleaning it with Ruby's soap and some of the flower petals she gave off whenever running around in excitement. It wasn't Weiss's fault that Ruby left her petals around their dorm room. Or the hallways. Or city streets. Or classrooms. Or the sparring grounds. Or the…

You know what? You get the point.

But what else was Weiss going to do with them? Throw them all away? When they smelled so much like her, and felt so soft between her fingers? Thank you very much, but Weiss was no idiot. Those petals would be used for something important. Maybe not all of them, because there were too many, but as many as she could find. A sniff here, a soft rub there. Maybe a quick kiss if she had the time and nobody else was around to see it. Each of them was just so "Ruby". Holding them made Weiss feel like she was holding her partner. She imagined that Ruby's lips tasted and felt like her signature rose petals. She imagined her signature rose petals were like Ruby's other petals-

And that was about when Weiss's alarm went off, signalling that her favourite hour of the day was over, and she had to face the real world. The world that most assuredly did not involve her and her dolt being together. The one where she had to open her eyes and see that her body pillow had not magically transformed into her partner like she so often desperately wished it did.

Just another long day filled with classes and schoolwork and training and that incredible voice of that incredible girl. The voice of her partner constantly talking about what she and Jaune were doing after classes. How they were going to the "movies" or eating at "that new restaurant I always wanted to try", or, or, or "kissing under the fireworks show". Okay, she might have imagined that last one, but it was bound to happen if it had not happened already.

The second alarm rang out, clearly having been delayed by a few minutes by an unconscious movement on her part. She groaned tiredly, snuggling in deeper into her Ruby-pillow, trying to block out the incoming light as someone opened the blinds to their room.

"Weiss… time to wake up," came a gently soothing voice and a soft hand lightly stroking up and down her back.

"Nnngn," Weiss whined, clutching her Ruby-pillow tighter. "Five more minutes. Wanna snuggle…."

The rest of what Weiss was trying to say was blocked out by the fabric of her pillow as she somehow squeezed in closer to it. The hand on her back, paused for a moment, placing soothing pressure onto her spine, exuding a wonderful warmth through her.

"Weiss, let's get ready for class. You don't want Yang to get the shower first, do you?"

Weiss's eyes blinked open and in an instant she was up, trying to look elegant with a strand of hair clinging to her lips. Ruby giggled at the sight, her eyes closed, yet still looking so joyful. It gave Weiss the perfect few seconds to stare without her realizing. Oh how she wished she could wake up to the sight of Ruby every morning.

As Ruby went into the washroom to begin her morning routine, Weiss sighed, watching her happily skip off until the bathroom door blocked her view of the younger girl's bouncing… hair. Weiss was totally watching Ruby's hair at that moment.

Cursing herself for her inability to properly think so early in the morning, or anytime that Ruby was in her presence, she got her things ready for her turn in the washroom.

"Just another great day," she told her reflection. "Today you'll tell everybody you're lesbian. Today you'll ask Ruby out."

She knew she was lying to herself. Those were the same words she had said yesterday and the day before and the day before that. Likely, they would be the same words she told herself tomorrow. Somehow, those words had changed from meaningful goals for the day into a sort of tedious mantra of what she was too scared to say in public.

Showered and changed, the four girls of Team RWBY made their way to morning classes, of which Weiss and Ruby only had a single one together. Weiss was fairly sure the class was about something related to safe plants to eat while hiking… somewhere, but Ruby was sitting beside her so she could only catch every third or fourth word of Professor Peach.

In her defence, Ruby had forgotten to fully button up her shirt, and she was really concentrating hard in that class, leaning forward, taking notes, a little sliver of tongue between her lips. Her silver eyes shining with delight when she answered a question correctly. The way she fiddled with her pencil, bouncing it off her arm, her cheek, her chest. Yes, there was no way that Weiss was going to be able to pay attention in that class. She was fairly sure she was going to explode. The entire time all she could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat and the heat that was pooling in her ears, her stomach and lower.

At lunch she lay out on the table, her food pushed away from her, grumbling. "Why am I so useless?" she asked to nobody in particular.

"You're not useless Weiss, you're perfect!" Ruby said, happily placing her tray of food down next to her partner, while Yang, Blake and JNPR took up the rest of the spots around their table.

Turning towards Ruby, her near smile at having Ruby call her perfect quickly turned into a scowl when she saw Jaune sitting on Ruby's other side. They were sitting close. They usually sat close, but now it was just annoying Weiss a little more.

Instead of sitting up straight like she had always been taught to do in company, she turned back onto the table, grumbling more in mumbled words only she could understand. "I just wanna go back to bed and cuddle with my Ruby-pillow. Or Ruby. Ugh, why do I have to be such a useless lesbian?"

"Well anyways, Ruby, do you want to join me for a midnight stroll?" Jaune asked while munching on his ketchup and mustard covered hot dog.

Ruby hummed, "ya! That sounds like so much fun."

Weiss nearly shouted in anger. They were planning a date. Right then and there. In front of her. Well, in front of everyone, but especially in front of her! And Yang was just there, eating her own burger, stealing an onion ring from Blake as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Did Jaune had Yang's support in dating her sister? Weiss couldn't believe that Yang would trust anybody to date her, much less go out for a "midnight stroll."

Weiss was no fool! She knew all the movies, read all the books. She was 'hip' and 'cool' and totally understood regular, normal, modern lingo. She knew that midnight strolls were for kissing or making out or possibly even- A blush engulfed Weiss's face. A mixture of jealousy and envy, more so than embarrassment. Though she was sure that embarrassment was there too.

"Cool, then I'll see you there, GBFF."

"Yay! Besties!" Ruby shouted back, joining Jaune for a massive high five. As was normal for two utter dolts. Oh how she wished she was Jaune just then.

Her throat constricted. Jaune had called Ruby his "GBFF". That was like a better version of BFF, right? If BFF stood for "best friend forever", did GBFF stand for… "greatest best friend forever"?

Was Ruby that much closer with Jaune that they had to rub it in her face?

"I'm not feeling too hungry," Weiss said, picking up her salad and lunch tray.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby asked with genuine sadness.

She gave the young reaper a small smile, trying to throw as much romantic emotion she could into her sorrowful eyes. Knowing that only her expressions could share the feelings she was too scared to admit to out loud. "That's alright Ruby, I L-, I'll see you after classes."

"Alright, bye Wiess. Fell better!" Ruby shouted, waving off her friend. But not greatest best friend.

Weiss had a few classes before her final period spare. She usually spent that time studying in the library, or studying in the dorm, or hanging out with Ruby and studying, if their spare periods lines up. But that day, she spent it in bed. Her arms and legs curled around her pillow, face buried deep into the soft cloth, inhaling the smells that made Ruby, Ruby. Even with such delightful smells, smells that usually brought out her happiest imaginations full force, all she could think about was what Jaune called Ruby.

"GBFF."

"Greatest best friend forever."

"Midnight stroll."

"Kissing under the stars," okay, her imagination was starting to annoy her more than it usually did.

She almost wished she could cry. It was awful to feel this way. Life would have been so much easier for her if she had just fallen in love with someone else. Someone not straight. Someone not so perfect.

"Weiss?" Came that perfectly pitched voice from the slowly opening door. "Are you doing alright?"

"Mmph!" Weiss said into her body pillow. She dug her face further into the pillow, making sure her voice would come out as nothing more than loud mumbles. "What does Jaune have that I don't?"

"I'm sorry Weiss, but I can't understand what you're trying to say."

"Is it because Jaune's taller? Because he's a guy? He's not even a cute guy!"

"Well, he is a little… if you like that sort of thing." But Weiss was too busy spouting out half-mumbled questions to realize what Ruby was saying, let alone hearing.

"I thought I was your best friend. Your-your 'bestie better than the restie'!"

Ruby placed a hand on Weiss's head, stroking her long hair and running her fingers through it.

"Weiss, you are! You're my bestie better than the restie! There's nobody closer than me and you."

Weiss sat up, staring angrily at her best friend who she loved a little too much. "Then what of Jaune, huh? He's closer to you. He's your GBFF!"

Ruby quirked her head, slightly confused. "He's not my GBFF, I'm his GBFF."

Weiss threw up her hands, "why are you his GBFF if he's not yours?! Don't you think you deserve to have your GBFF treat you the same way?"

"I… I don't think I understand Weiss. Are you sure you know what GBFF means?"

Weiss scowled, "of course I do. I'm not an idiot. I know all the modern lingo people use. Jaune's your GBFF. Your greatest best friend forever. Unlike me," Weiss slumped forward, "just your ordinary best friend forever."

Weiss could feel Ruby stop stroking her hair. She couldn't feel Ruby move at all. Here it comes. Ruby was going to tell Weiss that it was true. That she and her could and would never be as close as the two of them.

Then Ruby laughed. A full, belly aching, heart clenching laugh that shook her entire body.

"Weiss, heh-heh, Weiss!" She tried to respond between chuckles. "Tha-that's not what GBFF means. Not even little."

"Glorious best friend forever?"

"Nope."

"Grandest best friend forever?"

"Nobody says grand, Weiss."

"Then what could it be?"

" _Gay_ best friend forever."

"Wha-" Weiss wasn't quite sure what to say to that. "But… but you're not gay?"

"I… I am though?" Ruby gave Weiss a confused look. "Did you not know? I've never really kept it a big secret. Everyone knew."

"Everyone?"

"Well ya, don't you remember Yang making fun of me staring at Pyrrha's butt? But to be fair, have you seen her butt? It's really cute."

Weiss giggled, "ya, she does have a nice butt."

"Weiss, are you gay?"

"Eep! I-I mean… yes, so what?" Weiss crossed her arms and tried to exude her snooty, stuck-up attitude she had at the start of their first year to no avail. It was obvious to both of them that she was beyond scared.

Ruby resumed comforting Weiss, stroking her fingers through her hair. "that's alright. See? Easy peesy lemon squeezy."

"But how can you be gay? What about all the dates with Jaune?!"

"I haven't gone on any dates with him."

"The movies? Or restaurants? Or kissing under fireworks?"

"We do that as friends! And I don't think I've ever seen fireworks, let alone kiss a boy under them."

"Ya, that last one might have just been my imagination. Then… then! Then, what about your 'midnight stroll?' I know what that means. You're planning to kiss him tonight aren't you!" Weiss said in her best "ah-ha! Got you!" voice.

"Jaune's teaching me to cook pancakes," Ruby said, rolling her eyes. "If we even mentioned the word pancakes, Nora would have been all over us. So we've got to wait until she's asleep to do it. Hence midnight. My god Weiss, I didn't know you were so jealous about me and Jaune hanging out!"

Ruby giggled as she all but jumped onto Weiss, the two falling back onto Weiss's bed, Ruby's face into Weiss's body-pillow.

"Hmm, did you notice it smells like roses. And lilac. Like me!" Ruby described. "Weiss? Weiss?"

Ruby turned her head to look at Weiss, seeing her face aflame with colour.

"Heh, funny story?"

Ruby stared down her best friend, unamused by the reaction. "Wess, I'm not dumb. I'm younger than you, but not dumb. Oblivious, yes. But not dumb. Maybe a bit of a chatterbox, but not-"

"-I get it! You're not dumb. Alright? Ruby Rose? M-meet Ruby-pillow."

"Ruby-pillow?" Ruby giggled. "Aww! How cute. It's like you're snuggling me every night!"

A deeper crimson formed on her cheeks, her heart thumping wildly, only then just realizing how close she was to Ruby, their arms wrapped around each other while laying together on the bed. It was like they were snuggling. They were cuddling!

"Coincidence?"

"I think not!" Ruby shouted triumphantly. Scooting her hips in closer to Weiss, Ruby tightened her hold around the girl. "If you wanted cuddles, all you had to do was ask!"

Weiss sighed dreamily.

"Weiss? Weeiiss? You gotta say it!"

"Can you stay tonight with me?" Weiss squeaked out when Ruby pinched her.

"You betcha! I always wanted to cuddle with my perfect bestie."

Perfect. Ruby had called her perfect. Weiss sighed happily, snuggling in a little closer to her partner and closing her eyes. Everything finally felt perfect. She had her arms wrapped around the girl she loved and the girl she loved had her arms around her as well.

There was still much that needed to be done. She still had to come out to the rest of her friends, and then finally muster up the courage to ask Ruby out on a date. But for that moment? It was perfect enough.

With one last breath of relief, she snuggled up closer, curling her head underneath her Ruby-pillow's chin. "I love you Ruby," she mumbled sleepily to her pillow. "I want to kiss you under fireworks."

Her pillow's arms tightened their hold around her as it's body shook with silent laughter. Oh right. Weiss was cuddling with Ruby, not her Ruby-sized and Ruby-smelling body pillow. Before Weiss could scream at herself, or flee in embarrassment, Ruby responded.

"Sound like a date, Weiss."

The time between 5:30 and 6:30 am was Weiss's favourite time of any day. But for the last month, it had less to do with any body pillow, rather the beautiful girl she had the pleasure in cuddling with every night. Once, she had thought that life could not get better than her pillow and her morning mantra. Now, curled up tight into Ruby, she knew how truly wrong she was.


	7. Eye-Contant

Weiss Schnee was not one for keeping the company of others. No, in her century long life, she had come to realize she much preferred the company of her statues over that of the humans and demigods that had managed to find her abode. Her lonely little cave which she had found in the early days of her youth, driven to the forested mountainside to escape from those mean villagers and their fire and pitchforks. But since those days long gone, she had turned this place into a wonderful home for herself. Her cave was spacious, decked with fine jewelry and purple coloured silk drapes, woven in amusing spirals and geometric patterns in the way she loved. Her bed was soft and long, and her blanket was made from warm feather down. She had a near endless supply of candles to brighten up her quarters, thanks to the one skill she had managed to properly master, as well as a nice fireplace in the far side of the cave to keep her space warm and dry throughout the cold nights and long winter months.

Her cave was surrounded by tall trees and dense underbrush, only cleared away in a single straight line to give the impression of a welcoming entrance. Of course, it was no welcoming entrance to others, because she hated when people tried to welcome themselves without a request. Suffice it to say, it was her surrounding forest which held the largest number of her statues. Weiss had a small garden out front of her cave which she tended to with expert precision, even if the flowers continued to die. If she was completely honest with herself, she would say that she was sorely lacking in a green thumb But, for those few weeks where the flowers budded and bloomed, it was well worth seeing their eventual decay.

If only she could say the same about her horrid cooking skills. For someone who had lived for so long, cooking herself three meals a day plus snacks, one would think that she would have mastered the basics of cooking a meal. But over multiple thousands of meals, she was assured that she had not had an overcooked or undercooked meal in all that time. How she wished she could have one bit of fish that didn't taste wet and scaly, or burnt to a crisp.

But she was happier alone, in her cave and forest It was better for her. Safer.

And safer for everyone else too.

She enjoyed wandering through her forest, a piece of land which she referred to as her statue garden. It was true that around her there were dozens, possibly even hundreds of stone or faded marble statues. Scenes of fear, shock and unease were painted on the majority of them. Most of these ones were lighter stones, some even faded marble. Weiss always teared up when looking at them. Often it was by shear accident that they came to her statue garden. Some were of men, weapons drawn, and swords wielded high as if about to come down on someone much smaller than them with a fatal blow. Those ones were often the darkest stones, some chipped, others with dark horrid vines growing over them. Weiss could only smile gleefully at those statues, for they had gotten what they deserved.

There were also statues of animals. Squirrels, foxes, deer and even a coyote or two. Those were often the most faded marbles. Bright and clear and fully innocent in their actions. Animals who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She loved looking at those statues, silently hoping at their souls weren't trapped in stone and able to visit the gods up in Olympus or spend their time frolicking in the good lands down in Hades' realm. Not trapped in her stone prisons like she was sure the humans were.

There were no mirrors in her cave, nor anywhere else in her forest. All the ponds and rivers which had once been pure and clean many decades ago were no filled with soot and dust, ruining their mirror-esque gleam. It would not do well to have anyone see her reflection, else fear and hatred harden their hearts to her. But more than that, it was so she herself would not be forced to look upon herself and weep as she so often did in her youth.

Because there was not a creature in the land that was as ugly and horrifying as she. Her, with the small, petite body akin to a child, or the large, ugly scar which descended from forehead to chin, running through a single eye, leaving it blind. Unseeing to the wicked world which surrounded her. But above all, what she hated most about herself, was her hair. That long, unconquerable beast which plagued her very being. Thin and white, descending past the small of her back, writhing and whirling, great tormenting snakes which clung to her head and whispered sweet pain into her ears at all times of the day.

She called herself Weiss, a reflection of the white purity she felt was real; at least inside. But the rest of Greece, they had come to refer to her as a different name. An evil name-

"Medusa."

Weiss spun around quickly, eyes alight with flame, angry for having missed the telltale signs of someone venturing into her domain. In an instant, that once brave, foolish knight, clad in armour of gleaming steel with a mop of blonde hair on his head, turned to ashen stone. His face was that of sudden, all-encompassing fear. Weiss sighed. He was like so many other adventurers and heroes tasked with killing her. In his last moments, he showed his true self. He was a coward, nothing more. At least his stone was light grey. His heart was kinder than most, but still filled with evil thoughts. Nothing like the marbles of her animals.

How she missed seeing live animals in her statue garden. But no, after a time they had realized the risks associated with her territory and gave it a wide berth. All life wished to remain so. No that she could blame them. It was a wistful thought, nothing more.

Weiss always felt bad after turning a human to stone. They oft had so much of their life left to live. And yet, there they were. Trapped forever in her garden. It was not their fault that they could not take her head before she saw them. A noble soldier, a hero, always stared his enemy in the eyes before striking the killing blow. It was how they were all raised. It saddened her to think that she was the direct antithesis to everything they thought was noble and good to do.

She almost wished that she could let them lop off her head. To finally strike that killing blow which ended her wretched existence and brought peace to the greater world which feared her so. To the Gods on Olympus which had forced her to be born such that she is. To be hated by all. To be feared by all.

No, that wasn't quite right.

Weiss let out a happy hum, walking away from her newest statue. There was one to not hate her. Yes, she did fear her, but all creatures feared her. Whether they did so rightly or not, was not for her to decide. But yes, there was a single one who did not hold hate in their heart.

As Weiss saw the lime green flash of light, signalling her closest compatriot's arrival, she darted away, hiding in between the bushes and rocks.

"Weiss?" Came that sweet, innocent voice attached to the adorable wood nymph. Like so many of her kind, the wood nymph wore shades of dark green and red. It made her look very much like a rose bush, which made sense as that was the home she often inhabited.

"Ruby! I'm over here." Weiss could see her delightful smile as Ruby skipped her way over to the outcroppings were she was.

Along the way, wherever her feet touched grass, was alit with flowers and the beginning signs of rose bushes. Weiss knew she would need to prune and preen the landscape back to how it once was, to keep it clean, but it delighted her to no end to see Ruby of Roses happy enough in her presence to sprout flowers.

"How are you Weiss? I've missed you so much!" Ruby gushed, relaxing into a cross-legged seat on the forest floor, in no way discomforted by her position. Weiss loved how gracefully her closest friend moved.

"I've missed you too, Ruby. It had been much too long."

Ruby sighed loudly, "I know, right? I was with my sister Yang and Yang was with Blake, because _of course_ she was. And the two were telling me about how they had decided to work together to escape their tormentors, right? Wait, did I tell you that Zeus has been trying to sleep with Yang and-"

"-And Apollo with Blake, yes Ruby, you've told me that story before," Weiss said with an exasperated giggle, making sure the bush she was in did not quake too much, less Ruby spot her among the branches.

"Oh, good. So I don't have to catch you up on that much." Ruby was so delightful and cheerful. It made Weiss blush, "Anyways, where was I? Ya, so Blake and Yang decided that the best way to get them both of their backs was to be seen by both of them… ahem… together. Like, together-together. But-but now?"

Ruby was already starting to giggle. "But now they want both of them! So Blake and Yang both now need to fend off too Gods instead of one!" Ruby erupted into a fit of giggles and laughter doubling over at the plight of her sister and sister's friend.

Weiss could only join in on Ruby's laughter. The sounds Ruby made were just so catchy, there was no way Weiss's heart or mind could refuse to join in.

Ruby finally sighed, wiping away a tear of amusement from her eye. "But ya, that's the main thing I wanted to tell you about. And it's always nice to hear you laugh. You have the cutest laugh ever Weiss."

Weiss blushed brightly beneath the foliage. "Thank you Ruby. So do you. Your hair is also breathtaking."

"You think so? Do you like how I shortened it? I didn't know my hair could be red at the tips! It just changed to red when I cut it. Scared Yang, who thought my hair was bleeding or something, but no. Everything's alright with that. I'm kinda sad that I waited until Autumn to do it. I'm wondering what my mom, Summer thinks of it. I miss her, you know? It's hard to only see her a few months of the year."

"I think I understand," Weiss commented. "It's how I feel when you need to leave."

"Aww! That's so sweet, Weiss. I feel the same way. I just wish I could hug you right now. A big one! Bigger than the almighty Yang, Goddess of Hugs!"

Weiss huffed out, letting Ruby know she was smirking, even if Ruby couldn't see her.

"Oh, Weiss! Did you carve a new statue? It's amazing!" Ruby squealed with delight. Weiss watch her stand up, in a manner that somehow looked simultaneously graceful as clumsy. Ruby rushed over to her new statue. Of the scared once-blond who had entered into her home so recently. "I don't really know why you like to carve so many sad or scared faces, but you do them so good."

"So well, Ruby," Weiss couldn't help but to correct.

"So well!" Ruby confirmed. "I wish you made some more happy faces. You deserve to be surrounded by happiness. And me giving you hugs! When can I see you?"

It was starting to become a more recurring question when they spoke. Weiss understood had know each other for close to a decade, spending a great deal of time in each other's company, just talking. But while Weiss was privileged to see Ruby and her cute dress and adorable features, even if it was through branches and leaves, Ruby could never see her own. It was too much of a risk and not one she was willing to take.

"You know why Ruby," Weiss sighed. "You would be scared of me. My face is ugly, horrifying, putrid. It's why I'm in this forest."

"It can't be that bad, Weiss. You're no Medusa."

Right, that was why. Ruby did know who she really was. To Ruby, she was Weiss and only Weiss. Not Medusa, the snake woman. Not the person who could turn people to stone with just one look at her disgusting face. No wonder Ruby did not fear her. To Ruby, she was just a simple stone carver. An ugly one, by Weiss's own admission, but a regular human, nonetheless.

Not a great demon to be feared and attacked.

"You know that can't be true," Ruby said, breaking Weiss away from her self-deprecating thoughts. "Your voice is too sweet, too gentle to be anything but the most beautiful girl in the world."

Weiss's heart flickered at that. There was little doubt in her mind how much she wanted to be with Ruby. To be with her perfect wood nymph, forever. And she had little doubt that Ruby felt the same, or close to it. But there was one thing stopping them.

Weiss brushed her writhing hair down, trying to silence the white snakes which adorned her head.

Weiss watched happily as Ruby bounced around her new statues, looking at it from every angle to see if she could finally spot a mistake in her 'carving skills'. Weiss giggled every time looked like she was about to find something, only to lose it at second glance. She loved to see Ruby look over her statues with such delight. Even though she did not know that said statues had once been human. She wished that Ruby could look at her in that same way.

She frowned as she saw Ruby pause, her eyes wide, as if stunned by some unseen thing.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Weiss asked carefully.

"Wh-what? Oh, um… ya. I-I think I'm alright. I just felt something warm. No, hot. It was a rose bush, maybe half a mile that way?" She pointed to her left, not even bothering to look where she was pointing. It made sense. As Ruby was a wood nymph most attuned to roses, she had a natural talent for feeling and seeing though every rose bush in her near vicinity. "There are humans coming by. A lot of them. Do you know any of the humans? They all look like soldiers. Oh! It's Ren and Nora! Their both world-famous heroes! Everyone all over Greece knows those two. The son of Nike and the daughter of Zeus himself!"

Weiss froze. She was scared, no petrified. But, surprisingly not of the heroes or their retinue which would soon befall her. She was scared of Ruby. Of what Ruby would see if she were to stay.

"Ruby, you need to leave." Weiss spat out.

"What? Why? Can I meet them with you?"

"No!" Weiss all but shouted, panic clear in her voice. "You need to leave. Promise me you will leave."

"Weis, are you alright? Do you need me to-"

"Promise me Ruby! Promise me on everything you hold dear in this life that you will leave."

"I-I promise. Weiss? Are you okay?"

"No leave!" Weiss shouted, throwing a hand out of her hiding space to point where Ruby should go.

She saw Ruby blush, seeing just her hand for the first time, but finally did as commanded, turning back often to try and catch one last glimpse of her to no avail. Finally out of sight, Weiss sighed, standing from her cover and removing twigs and branches from her hair.

And all too soon, she spotted the first gleams of armour. Of swords and shields and spears of those who were hoping to vanquish her.

"Look Rennie! It's Medusa's lair! Let's go kill her! And break her legs!" Shouted the clear voice of Nora the Valkyrie, her words sparking like lightning.

"Be careful," came a reply that was clearly the hero Lie Ren. "One look at her and you wil see the most horrible of sights. Stay strong everyone. This will be a hard-fought battle, but if we are victorious, our names will live on forever."

"Forever I tells you!" Nora shouted, "and we shall bathe in pancakes and olive oil come dinner time!"

There was a cheer erupting from the rest of their followers as they moved once more into Weiss's statue garden. Weiss glared. Her snakes moved constantly around her head, whispering to her. Telling her to slay them all. To turn them to stone and break their statues until nothing bust dust remained.

Often she hated their voices, their evil whispers in her ears. A constant voice of pain and anguish which nothing but her rock-hard will could overcome. But those heroes had interrupted her time with Ruby. There was no pain or punishment she could give them that would be great enough to make up for their misdeed. No, they would all suffer for eternity as stone statues.

"You will get no pancakes, nor olive oil after this battle," she sing-songed, stepping out from her hiding spot.

"Avert your eyes!" Shouted one man, just before her turned to dark, chipped stone, his arm just about to close over his eyes.

There was screams as three others turned to stone in an instant. Unfortunately, neither of them were the heroes.

Quickly, Weiss ran away, darting behind a tree and falling to the ground, using her knowledge of the forest to her expert advantage. To slink away from them and attack from another angle. To defend herself from those heroes who longed for her head. It was said that her head could still function without her body. They just wished to use her for her power. She was an evil beast to them. Something with which to kill for glory, then turn her desecrated remains into a tool of their continued victories.

It disgusted her. And for that, they all had to perish.

She let out a shrieking laugh, letting out as much horrid disgust as she could. "Are you trying to kill me, little heroes?"

She hopped out, instantly freezing another one in place. He was dark stone, slightly cracked at the base. Weiss hid back down once more.

"Are you hoping that I would let you use me for your own ends? That I would come quietly and let you kill me? As if I had no worth?"

"You have no worth, foul beast!" Shouted Nora, averting her eyes just a moment too soon for Weiss to effect her. But it did effect that four soldiers nearest to her.

Weiss smiled; their numbers were so quickly diminishing. Now, if only she could take out the heroes.

"Medusa, I will take your head and present it to the King Odysseus! You are nothing more than a trophy!" Ren shouted, swinging his blade at nothing.

"A trophy am I?" Weiss was angry. "Then that is what I will make of you!" Weiss jumped out, only to be smacked by Ren's large mirrored shield.

"You have no power over me, demon! Your reflective gaze cannot affect me!" He stared into his mirrored shield, trying to get a good look at her.

Weiss smirked, standing up tall and allowing his gaze to linger on her. "Are you so sure of that, noble Lie Ren? Do you truly believe that you are the first to think that a mirror can withstand me?"

"B-but, it's said that your truth can be seen through eyes of silver." Ren expression was that of shock, as he finally turned into stone. It was a dull grey. He was no noble hero in the end. His heart was no purer than that of a common thief.

"No!" Came a loud shriek. It was Nora. Weiss jumped away, just as lightning flew by, striking where she once was "You monster! You evil creature! How could you kill Ren! He was the bravest. Kindest. Most noble man I have ever met! And you killed him like it was nothing!"

Nora accentuated every statement with a bolt of lightning, ricocheting from the heavens off her hammer and in whichever direction she was aiming.

Weiss jumped up, staring Nora the Valkyrie down. Nora's face was contorted into that of rage and pain. "I will kill you!" were her final words before she was engulfed in rock.

The rest of the men at the heroes' command ran in fear, escaping the stony infliction which had befallen their comrades.

And Weiss finally let out a tense breath. It was over. She had survived another day. One more fight against those humans who hated her, just because she was what she was. One more day to see-

"W-Weiss?" Ruby's voice was small, a faint hint of fear in it.

No. Weiss spun around, darting behind a wall before Ruby could get a clear view of her face.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss finally asked, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"I had to make sure you were safe." Ruby's voice was so small. So timid.

"But you promised! You promised to leave me," Weiss spat out, tears littering her cheeks. Ruby had seen her act. Ruby knew who she was. What she was.

"I did. I'm so, so sorry I broke it. But you made me promise on what I held most dear. And You should know by now that I could never leave behind what I held most dear. I had to see you. Make sure you were okay. Make sure you were safe."

"Are you happy now!?" Weiss cried out. "Are you happy now, knowing that your dearest Weiss is nothing more than a monster? Than Medusa?"

Weiss felt a hand clasp on her wrist pulling her out into the open.

Weiss was too stunned to react. In front of her. Just a step away, so close that she could feel Ruby's sweet breath on her lips, was Ruby. Her bright silver eyes were gentle and so kind.

So filled with unabashed love.

"Weiss, you are the most beautiful creature I had ever had the honour of gazing upon."

Ruby let go of Weiss's wrist and turned to marble.

Weiss fell to her knees, staring up at the statue of the girl she had loved. Ruby was standing in front of her, hands by her side, no clenched fists, or foul expressions. But a faint smile and eyes which shined of pure love. Ruby was encompassed in the purest white marble she had ever seen. Of course she was. Ruby had never had a mean word for anyone. She would always be the purest soul Weiss had ever met.

As Weiss clung to the statue of Ruby, she sobbed and cried, finally wishing for an end to her power. To allow those entombed in her power to be freed. Just so she could look upon her love and tell her that she felt the same way.

But that was not the path for Weiss the Medusa.

But in that one moment, their single instance of eye contact was enough for Weiss to feel for once, not like a monster, but a young woman in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty depressing one. Sorry! Sometimes you just need a romantic tragedy in the regular, happier romances. I'll post another chapter tomorrow or so, to make up for it!


	8. Clouds

"What does that look like to you?" Ruby raised a hand, pointing up at a mess of incoming rain clouds.

Weiss watched as they gently sailed past, floating along currents of air, and unhelpfully blocking out the shine of the midday sun. "It looks like it's going to rain soon," Weiss replied. That meant their time together was at an end. Yet, when she tried to rise from her spot on the cool grass, Ruby pulled her back down.

"That's not what I meant!" The redhead giggled, holding steadfast to her wrist, keeping her locked in place. Not that she truly cared. Loath as she was to admit, she had often enjoyed these moments with her best friend. And the feeling of her warm hand on Weiss's cool wrist was enough to send her heart fluttering in joy and stomach twisting in panic.

Ruby pointed up in the same general direction where she had pointed to before. "C'mon Weiss-y. What's it look like to you?"

"A dark cloud," Weiss responded dutifully. "And I hate that nickname."

"No you don't. And no, like the shape."

"A big cloud?" Weiss guessed, sneaking a confused gaze at Ruby.

"Weiss. Have you ever looked for pictures in clouds before?"

"Erm- I've looked at pictures of clouds before. Does that count?" Weiss was delighted that her little joke earned a beautiful chuckle from the young Reaper laying beside her. "I've had a very sheltered childhood. You know that."

"I do, but Weiss. It's like the easiest thing ever. Just… just look at that one over there. See the big bit over there, and then the little wispy bit at the end. Oh, and those lighter longer bits in the middle. Doesn't it look sorta like a dragon to you?"

Even following Ruby's finger, Weiss scrunched her eyes. She just could not see anything in it, other than clouds. She heard Ruby huff, realizing that Weiss was still lost.

"How about this one. See that big cloud that looks like a circle?"

Weiss nodded, "I do."

"Well, it's a circle! Congratulations, you've just witnessed your very first cloud shape!"

"Ruby!" Weiss squealed, feeling a thin finger poking her cheek. She rolled over onto the young reaper, as the girl descended into laughter, barely listening to Weiss's retorts. With a devilish smirk of her own, Weiss jabbed a finger into Ruby's side, sending a shiver through her body and even harder laughter at having been zapped.

Happy giggles continued; for how long, neither were quite sure. But eventually, the bright sounds tapered off into a quiet hum from Weiss and hiccups from Ruby.

"We should do more of this," Weiss said, rolling onto her back, turning her head to gaze into Ruby's sparkling silver eyes.

"Hmm?" Was Ruby's charming reply. "More of what?"

"Of this," Weiss gestured around the two of them. "Of just spending time together. No classes, or homework, or…"

"Or sisters and sister's totally-not-a-girlfriend of a partner?" Ruby laughed, which caused a short chuckle to erupt from Weiss.

"Indeed."

"I'd like that."

Weiss's heart was pounding. Ruby had said 'girlfriend'. It was very much not in the context that she had long since hoped for, but just hearing that word from those perfect lips was enough to said her heart aflutter and cheeks aflame. And those two dashing eyes were still looking into her own. So happy, so vibrant, so completely filled with life's joys. She only then realized that they were holding hands.

Not that she minded. Not that she would ever tell Ruby that she did not mind. At least… at least not yet.

There was a much more important topic to be brought up before they spoke about specifics of touching, and it involved the word that had sent her mind in a tailspin. She knew what she wanted, but it was becoming easier each day to bring herself to say it. But that time wasn't yet here. That was alright with her. Weiss was laying next to a beautiful girl, their hands clasped together, though Weiss made sure to look like she had not realized. And it was a beautiful day. Warm, but not too hot. A gentle breeze rushing through the grass, sending up delightful smells and calming sounds.

It would have been a great day for a picnic. Especially one with a significant other.

Finally having enough of her spiralling thoughts, Weiss broke eye contact with her friend and looked back up into the sky, hearing Ruby sigh and do the same. The silence which lingered wasn't quite as calming as the one which had just preceded it. Though their hands were still clasped, the lack of talking felt stifling. As if a silent question had been asked and left unanswered. Weiss was unsure who was the querier and who was the queried.

"It's a cowboy on a horse," Ruby muttered glumly, not even bothering to point to the cloud or clouds she was looking at.

Weiss scrunched up her nose, trying hard to spot what her friend was seeing in the clouds. "I think I see it." Weiss didn't.

Ruby let out a half-hearted snort. "You scrunch up your nose before you tell a lie."

"I do not!" Weiss huffed indignantly.

"You just did it again."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and Ruby squeezed her hand. Weiss let go.

Almost immediately, Weiss felt emptiness. Lacking that feeling of warmth on her palm, as well as the pressure of their interlocking fingers. It was like she was missing a puzzle piece that completed her. In less than a second, she felt lacking. She felt purposeless. She felt dozens of fleeting emotions, which all could be neatly summarized in sadness.

It frightened her how much that loss of contact was effecting her. How much stronger those feelings were than they had been only a few days before. Stronger than they had been only a day before. She was confident that they would be stronger tomorrow.

"I see a… " Weiss's eyes swept through the sky. White puffs of cloud were mixing with the darkening greys of storm clouds, crossing over one another into beautiful abstract shapes. None of which, to Weiss's eyes looked anything akin to real life. She sighed, finally giving up. "Fine. I can't see anything. It all looks like blobs to me. Happy now?"

"A little. I would never have expected that great and beautiful and perfect Weiss Schnee to admit she couldn't do something," Ruby retorted.

"I'm not perfect," Weiss breathed out, her lips contorting into a tight frown.

"I know. But you are my partner and my best friend. And that makes you perfect enough for me."

Oh Ruby, you don't even know what you're doing to me. Weiss turned so Ruby couldn't see the blush which filled her face. She placed her hands over her chest, trying in vain to slow her pulsing heartbeat. Then a new thought occurred to her. There they were. Alone together. Looking at clouds, bodies and faces so near. They had spent time holding hands, feigning that they hadn't been. And Ruby was not smiling as much as she had been only moments before.

With as much courage as she could muster, she turned, blushing face and all, to look at Ruby. In another feat of bravery, she reached over to grasp her hand.

"Feel that?" Weiss could feel her own pulse through her palm. It felt like a loud rhythmic beat in her ears So loud she was confident Ruby could hear it, let alone feel it through their clasped hands.

"I do," Ruby whispered, looking into Weiss's eyes with curiously hopeful orbs of silver.

"It's what you're doing to me. We're lying here and I have no bloody clue what's going on up there, but I do know what's going on down here. Or, at least I'm starting to."

Weiss paused and let Ruby suck in a loud breath of air through her nose.

"I really do think we should do this more often. And I really want to. With you only. Not with your sister, or your sister's girlfriend. Though… I wouldn't mind doing this with my girlfriend. If you would have me?"

Ruby looked down at their connected hands, then back up to her eyes. She inched her way over until their shoulders rubbed up against one another and gave Weiss a full smile. There were no more words shared between them that afternoon None were needed.

All they had left to do was continue looking at the clouds. And whether they could see any new shapes in them, it no longer mattered. Because on the ground, something better was taking shape.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompt ideas, let me know and I might just write a chapter or two!


End file.
